Chaos Theory
by Sophicles
Summary: Max's flock can live through almost anything but without the constant struggle to survive will they drift apart? After all this time the Cullens think they have seen everything, but they don't know the half of it. Everyone has their secrets, but for how long, and are Iggy's bombs the only things that could blow this house of cards to pieces? No Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Set after first two Maximum Ride books and all four Twilight saga**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Max POV**

Whoever thought giving mutant wolves flamethrowers was a good idea must have been a highly sadistic person. The Erasers did not need the ability to burn us to cinders I decided. We had enough pyromaniacs of our own.

"check in" I called anxiously after I had dispatched the last Eraser.

"Angel, a Ok" calls out the smallest of my flock.

"Nudge, minor burns only " chimes in the other girl

"The Gasman reporting for duty" calls Gazzy

"I can't see anything" Iggy calls. I roll my eyes. I am about to give the order to U and A when the usually silent Fang calls out

"I think I can see a bone sticking out of my leg"

Fang's fibula was indeed sticking out. His wings were badly burnt and had several gaping claw marks were an eraser had scratched them. The less said about the state of his leg the better. Blood had soaked the grass where he lay. Quickly pulling off my coat I folded it into a pad and tried to stem the bleeding. This wasn't something we could fix on our own.

"Iggy hold that on and try to stop the blood" I said

"Nudge keep him talking don't let him lose consciousness."

"Gazzy, try and persuade Total to come out of the backpack"

It was decided that Angel and I would go in search of help. Our group was stationed in a small clearing in the forest. Spreading our wings, we shoot over the forest keeping low, our feet almost brushing the trees. When we reach a road we follow it as it snakes through the forest. At the side of the road a morose looking sign proclaimed the town to be called Forks. **What's the plan?** Angel thought to me **We go to the first house we see and demand to use their phone. Hospitals are a risk but it's not like we have any other option.** I sent back. A few minutes later we come across a huge white house. We touch down at the bottom of the drive and sprint to the door on foot. Breathlessly we ring the doorbell and wait.

 **Edward POV**

I jump when I hear the doorbell ring. No one comes to our house. "sorry love" I murmur to Bella "I should probably get that"

Standing on the porch are two dishevelled looking kids. The older one looks about 14 the younger around 6 years old. Both had a multitude of scrapes and burns. Then it struck me. These children weren't normal. Their blood smelt off and I couldn't hear their thoughts.

"We need to use your phone" stated the older child "it's an emergency"

But then things got even stranger.

"What kind of mutant are you" asked the tiny child "I can tell you're a mind reader like me." She turned "its ok Max he's not from the School though"

"What's going on" I growled "what are you?"

"That's not important" said the older girl, "our friend is hurt, we need to call an ambulance"

"If you go to a normal hospital they'll realise something's different about you" I said. Even from here I could hear their heartbeats, much too fast for any human.

"We haven't much choice" said the girl, "our friend is hurt pretty bad" considering the state of these kids I assumed that whoever their friend was he was in bad shape. If burns like those were minor I didn't want to see major.

"Look, my father is the doctor in this town" I informed them "if you want to avoid the hospital we can help. We don't really want supernatural activity being reported near here" the older girl seemed to consider my offer.

"Yes, thank you." She said grudgingly , both kids seemed to have a hard time trusting people.

"Who's responsible for you anyway" I quizzed, surly there must be some adult. "I am" said the older girl, "I'm all there is".


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

Angel and I arrived back at the clearing several minutes before Edward and his "father" no way was Carlisle who barely looked thirty the father of a seventeen year-old . I told them about the people of indeterminate origin and their offer of help.

"Can we trust them?" asked Nudge. Angel nodded in response.

"I think we should make a bomb, just in case" stated the Gasman. Just as I'm about to say no, Edward bursts into the clearing followed by Carlisle. As Carlisle injects Fang with some kind of painkiller Edward comes over to stand beside me.

"What?" I ask.

"You let an eight year old work with explosives?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Iggy helps" I murmur.

"Iggy?"

"The blind guy" I say, wow that sounded a lot more responsible in my head.

"Is that safe?" he asked

"Being "safe" isn't really a luxury we can afford" I informed him. Luckily I was spared whatever lecture he was building up to as just then Carlisle called out.

"Ok people we're ready to take him back to the house now" Zonked out on painkillers and with his leg in an improvised splint Fang was scooped up by Carlisle. Holding him at arm's length Carlisle began to run back towards the House seemingly unhampered by his burden. Unwilling to show our wings the Flock and I grabbed our packs, and ran with Edward through the forest. Total bounded along at Angel's heels.

On reaching the house we were greeted at the door by a man who was taller than any Eraser and built like an Olympic weightlifter.

"I'm Emmet" he boomed reaching to shake my hand. He moved slightly too fast and before I realised I had shot forward and had his right arm pinned in an arm lock. "Sorry" I said releasing him "Old habits"

"you're strong" was all he murmured as he straightened up.

"Ok I need to see Fang now" I said brushing past him and gliding up the stairs.

"Actually can you get the younger ones something to eat" I turned to him. Iggy should probably come with me.

Iggy and I made our way upstairs to the room where Carlisle was treating Fang. Turns out these people had their own mini-hospital. I shuddered at the white tiled walls and smell of disinfectant.

"do you all have wings like that" the Doctor asked amazed. Ah well I sighed to myself. The Birds out of the bag now I suppose. "of course we don't all have wings like that!" I said indignantly, "mine are a much nicer colour" "He'll need a blood transfusion" the doctor continued relatively undeterred "we have a supply of O negative but I'm unsure if it will be compatible with his system."

"It won't" I Interjected starting to roll up my right sleeve.

Both me and Iggy a pint of blood lighter we made our way downstairs. Edward, who had been sulking near the door followed us down to the kitchen. I had assumed leaving three well behaved children to be looked after by an adult was fairly safe. Unfortunately Emmet had, under the impression that "all human food was created equal" allowed the kids and Total, who's fur was now sticky with goodness knows what, to run wild. Gazzy was now stirring wildly at a huge pot on the stove. "what is in that" I asked calmly, striding over to take a peak. Urgh my nose wrinkled at the disgusting sludge. "soup" proclaimed the jubilant children. "what kind of soup" Iggy asked hesitantly.

"Chocolate" said Nudge

"And icing sugar" clarified Angel

"and marshmallows and biscuits and jam and Nutella and" "STOP" I said cutting them off, "you are not going to eat this, this creation" I stuttered at a loss for words.

"um" Emmet started, I whipped round to face him "that's kind of their second batch, it didn't all fit in one saucepan"

"What happened to the first batch?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"it was delicious" exclaimed Total

At this point in time the rest of whatever strange family that thought chocolate soup was a suitable meal choice decided to arrive. As Emmet who was lightly dusted in icing sugar ran to the door to greet his partner Rosalie I turned to see Iggy quietly helping himself to a bowl of the soup.

"Iggy" my voice rose warningly, "you can't see what that sludge looks like but if you could you wouldn't want to eat it" shrugging Iggy lifted the spoon to his mouth and tasted the gloopy sludge.

"Its good stuff" he said, thrusting the bowl into my hands and turning to get more. It was sickly sweet but months on the run combined with a bird kid appetite had left us chronically hungry. Admitting defeat I finished my bowl before reverting to stern Max

"That's the last time you three are going near a kitchen" I informed the youngsters.

 **Rosalie POV**

As I got out of the car followed by Esme, Alice and Jasper I could tell somting was off. Emmet rushed to the front to greet me his curly hair was laced with white powder. He stank of human food.

"What is going on?" I say coolly while looking pointedly at the smudge of jam on his shirt and what I took to be icing sugar everywhere.

"The little kids were hungry, so I took them to the kitchen" he said "now I think the older on is mad at me"

Ok, thank you for that clarafying statement. "What Kids?"

"Emmet" squealed a little girl as she shot down the hall to his side, she started franticly pulling his hand "Max is trying to throw out our soup and Carlisle says it will make us sick, you've got to stop them"

My heart genuinely melted at the sight of this little girl and I could tell the others felt the same way as we followed Emmet and the child into the kitchen.

CARNAGE was the only word to describe the normally pristine kitchen. Carlisle was there trying to persuade a very sticky boy to relinquish his grip on a saucepan.

"you can't eat that" he explained calmly

"Can so" protested the eight year old, "Emmet already let us eat the first batch"

"what on earth is in that" I hiss turning to Emmet

"um… chocolate, icing sugar, jam," he recited ticking the items off on his fingers

"and you let them eat, bowls of THAT!" I exclaim. Honestly did my mate have no sense.

"Well, Yeah. They were hungry." Emmet said. Alice danced lightly across the kitchen avoiding the pools of various substances.

"Hello, I'm Alice" she said. "I don't think anyone has been introduced yet"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV**

Marshalling us all into the sitting area Alice started the introductions. Bella wasn't there as she had agreed for her and Nessie to spend time with Charlie. Fang, we were told was currently unconscious but Alice could see him waking up tomorrow.

We were about to explain about vampires when the oldest kid held up her hand.

"look, you guys have been great," Max said, "but we already know what you are. As for us, the less you understand the safer you are. You discovering our wings was unavoidable but," Max paused "the last person we trusted worked for Them, I have to put the safety of the flock first."

"Them?" Edward asked but Angel just mothed the words "Need to Know" at him.

"We're being hunted," Max explained, "its ok though, we'll leave before they get here, I don't want to drag your family into this."

"I'll fight" Emmet said immediately

"I'll fight" Alice said with the certainty only she could have.

"Me too" I said. I was upset these children even had to consider battle. Soon the entire family had agreed to fight, if it came to that, but judging by the smell of blood coming from upstairs fighting was a likely future for these kids.

 **Max pov**

Well, that was touching. The entire family had just pledged to help us. I was wondering how to break it to them that as soon as Fang could fly we'd be over the horizon when I heard tires coming up the drive. The entire flock tensed, ready to bolt for the exit.

"Bella is home" Edward muttered,

"and Renesmee has brought the mutt." Grumbled Rosalie.

Suddenly Angel stiffened. **Eraser!** She broadcast. I knew these guys were working for the school! Well I didn't but I have a habit of suspecting the worst of people. I'm about to yell to U and A when Angel holds u a hand. **Wait. This guy does change into a Wolf but his thoughts are different, he's a protector of sorts. I don't think he's from the school.** At that moment the door opened and Three people walk in. The Girl, Renesmee looked around Angel's age. Their arrival sent Alice off into another round of introductions. At that point my stomach growled loudly. It had been almost two hours since the "soup" and We Bird kids were starving.

"Did you forget to feed these kids?" Jacob asked, jokingly but with an undertone of concern.

"No" said Nudge "We made soup earlier"

Looking to Carlisle I explained "we eat a lot, Angel alone needs about three thousand calories a day and that's before flying."

Not wanting to trust us in the kitchen again the Cullens ordered in pizza. Between us we managed about eight boxes. From the corner of my eye I saw Esme shoot Rose a concerned look as Gazzy ripped into a stick of garlic bread like a medieval glutton on low blood sugar.

Having demolished a week's worth of junk food it was decided that we should probably go to bed. There were several guest rooms so Nudge and Angel took one and The boys grabbed the other. I was allocated my own room but as soon as the younger ones were asleep I slipped down the hallway. Briefly checking in on Fang who was still dead to the world, I dropped out a window falling six feet before unfurling my wings and launching upwards. Landing lightly on the roof I made my way to the highest point. Sitting, with my back against the chimney breast I could see out over the forest. From there I would be able to spot any Erasers, flying or otherwise long before they noticed me.

"Can I come up" I looked down to see Iggy standing on the ground.

"Sure," I say "it's a free country." Landing lightly on the roof Iggy silently made his way to where I was sitting, agile as cat in the dark.

"These people seem ok" said Iggy, "maybe this will be the time it sticks"

"Or maybe they've already sent off for dog crates." I snap. After last time I was even less likely to trust strangers, I thought the others would be the same.

"We don't know these people Iggy, they've no reason to help us"

"Not everyone is an Eraser Max!" Iggy pointed out.

"Don't you remember what happened last time they got us, Don't you remember what happened to Angel?" the words went flying out of my mouth. The image of her face, with sunken eyes and a yellowing bruise still haunted me.

"Fine" muttered Iggy, "as soon as Fang is healed enough to fly we U and A"

"and not a day later" I muttered. Honestly, being grounded was already making me anxious.


End file.
